Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/TeamTiger
Presentation Day 1: TeamTiger's Fantendo Holiday Showcase Welcome to TeamTiger's Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014, this is the first showcase of TeamTiger ever made, so we hope you enjoy! Day 2: Extintion Is released the update 0.5 of Nintendium! Also... Extintion ! The new game and first FPS of TeamTiger! Extintion its a First Person Shooter that takes place in the future. A not really far future where humans got enslaved by aliens. You and your family are survivors that will try anything to survive and to save themselves. The game will have Story Mode, Survival, DLCs with another stories, and Online Modes, like Survive the Aliens and FreeForAll! The game also, will support Amiibos! Yes, this game can support Amiibos, if you use one, it will give you and special Armor Part and a special weapon, but this weapons and armors are only available for using in Online Modes and Survival (Co-Op and Alone) not in Story Mode or DLC Stories. Day 3: Adventure Next version of Nintendium is announced. This new version will have three new characters: Captain Falcon from F-Zero, Ice Climbers from Ice Climbers, and Ness from Earthbound, each one of this characters being the first ones of their franchises being playable in Nintendium. Also, Adventure Mode will be added to the game, this mode doh, its not a Campaign or Story Mode as the name may sound like. Its an Online Mode, where you pay with Stars to play matches with other people or high level CPU-controlled characters. But in this case, the game will change his rules, for example, the game can be all with characters of one single franchise, all the same character, all mages, whatever the next mission IS. Yes, this mode will have Missions, when you complete one mission, that is going to be REALLY hard, you gain really awesome prizes, such as: A lot of PP, Stars and Exclusive Adventure Skins, that can only be obtained in Adventure Mode. Also the Wards! Wards are special items that you can put in the floor when you are playing, they detect enemys near them. They are not only going to be available, also they will have Skins! They will cost only 30-50 Stars each. Surprise! The game will have Amiibo Support! When you put your Amiibo in the Gamepad, you will unlock a Skin for the character and also a Ward Skin! The Skins are depending on the character you put. And if you put an Amiibo of a NonPlayable character they wont give you a Skin unfortunately, but maybe if you insert an Amiibo of a NonPlayable character, it will give you something if that character is added at some point... Day 4: More Games? There is another game I want to talk about, his initial title is Holy Fighters. Like you can expect from the title, the playable characters are Gods! Its a SmahBros-Like game with Gods as playable characters! This are the first gods that we'll reveal: * Anubis, the god of the death from egyptian mythology * Thor, god of thunder from norse mythology * Kukulkan, the feathered serpent from mayan mythology * Kali, godess of destruction from hindu mythology * Poseidon, god of the oceans, from greek mythology Thats right you can play like Anubis, Thor, Kukulkan, Kali or Poseidon, each of this characters will have special attacks, different moveset, and different Glory Attack! The Glory Sphere (Not final name yet) acts the same as the Smash Ball, when you pick it, you are able to do your Glory Attack. The game will also have more characters later to be revealed, but for now, just five characters were revealed. More revealed gods soon! Hope you liked this announcement! See ya! Day 5: Things! We already revealed Extintion and Holy Fighters, so why dont we talk about them? Extintion is not only another FPS, its bigger and a lot more free than other Shooters. While the Story Mode may not be that open, it feels a lot like you are in a big and expanded world. The other modes are a lot different, the Survival Mode its like other games, Minecraft, Dont Starve, Terraria, etc, It generates random structures and variants every time, so there are no worlds that will be the same. The Deathmatch of the game will be at specific maps, and will be big, but closed, so you cant go wherever you want. Now with Holy Fighters the main mode will be like Smash, and will have similar modes and stuff, but this game will have Story Mode! And we are making another game also that will come before Holy Fighters probably...This game its called Hunab Ku, this name may sound strange to most of the people, and it may be cause its not in English, its not in German, French, or Spanish, its in Mayan Language, Hunab Ku its the most important god in mayan religion, and the game, will have as the principal story mode, the story of the mayan mythology. This symbol down here, its the Hunab Ku symbol from Mayan Mythology. We wanted to make a game about the Mayan Mythology, the Egyptian one, Norse one, Hindu, Greek, Chinese and other ones too. But we are going to release just a Mayan Mythology-inspired game first, then Holy Fighters and then maybe one based on Greek Mythology, but we dont know yet. Back into Hunab Ku, the game will be an Open World Action-Adventure game, kinda like Zelda games, you will play as various gods from the mayan mythology and progressing in the game story will unlock more gods to play. For now the game is planned to just have Story Mode, and probably an Arena Mode where you play with a friend and battle against him. Thats all for today, I hope you like this day and like you know, there are just two days left so...We hope you are enjoying this so far, goodbye and have a good day, See ya! Day 6: Game Information Nintendium v.0.6 will release tomorrow! Lets talk about Hunab Ku, the game based on Mayan mythology. This game will have a very big number of gods, all based on the mayan mythology only. For example: Chaac, Chaac its the god of storms, thunder and rain. You can control him and do things related to him. You will have the option to stop the story in any point and explore places like Uxmal, Chichen Itza, Mayapan, Calakmul, Dzibilchaltun, Q'umarkaj or Tikal. You probably had a lot of problems trying to read those names, sorry. In other words, you can travel from Yucatan (Mexico) to other states of Mexico where Mayan People were, to Belize, to Guatemala, to El Salvador, to Honduras. You travel to 5 countries in this game! Its a really big game, with a really big world! It will be probably really hard to memorize all the places, thats why in the Gamepad you can see the map! But lets talk about other games, okay? Like Holy Fighters, the game currently has five different categories with one god each one, but its time to expand this a little bit, dont you think? Maybe with another Mythology.... Yes, the chinese mythology will be a new categorie in the game! But who will be the first chinese god to be revealed? Nü Wa 'is the first chinese godess revealed. She is the godess that repaired the sky after Gong Gong damaged the pillar supporting the heavens. Its also believed that she modeled the humans from clay. That is right! Our second godess to be revealed! Tomorrow is the last day, we'll reveal more characters from Holy Fighters, Nintendium v.0.6 will realease, and more things, thanks for staying with us, and see you tomorrow at the last Day of this Showcase, Bye! Day 7: Reveals, Release and Revival! First of all, thanks to all of you for being here, this is our last day of our first ever showcase, so thank you, really. Also, Nintendium v.0.6 was just released, go check it out if you want! Now, I'm going to show you new characters for Holy Fighters Chaac has join the battle! God of Thunder and Rain Ra has join the battle! God of the Sun Zeus join the battle! God of Thunder Guan Yu has join the battle! God of War Ymir has join the battle! Father of the Ice Giants Agni has join the battle! God of Fire Extintion will have a free DLC for everyone that preorder the game on the eShop, this DLC is '"Frozen Days" following another story without any connection to the main Story Mode of Extintion. The DLC will be available later to everyone, but not free. Also if you are wondering, the game's actual name its EXTINTION not Extintcion, it was actually an error I had time ago, but its the name of the game now. Also, we are trying to save an old project called: Trap, Trap is a Survival Horror game for the Wii U and Project Eternity, wich was kinda of cancelled for developing more games, other games where cancelled too...Like Defend the Kingdom! We'll try to bring this projects to life again soon, but for now, or focus are Holy Fighters, Hunab Ku, Extintion and Nintendium. Also, if you want, TeamTiger recruits new people! Finally, we'd like to thank you all of the people that read the Showcase and support our games. Even TeamTiger has just three months of existance, we hope to continue bringing games to you and coming every year with new projects and ideas. Thanks for your support, and merry, merry Christmas! Category:TeamTiger Category:Fantendo Halloween Showcase 2014 Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Presentations